Souviens toi que je t'aime
by Zouille
Summary: HPDM POV alternés,Entends-tu les tambours de mon cœur Harry? Ces abattements de coups que je te destine. Ce sera bientôt fini, c'est bientôt la fin...


**Bonjour! Ralala elle nous fait suer celle-là avec ses OS pourris alors qu'elle promet de se bouger les miches pour écrire ses chapitres! XD**

**Je saiiiiiiiiiiiis, pardonnez-moi mais j'avais cette idée dans la tête qui ne voulait pas s'échapper alors j'ai du la forcer à s'extirper sur le papier, vous comprenez...**

**Je n'ai aucunes autres excuses, vraiment, ça fuse sans arrêt dans mon crâne de blonde (ce qui n'est pas courant!) et je ne fais même pas expret!**

**M'enfin j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même cet écrit qui n'est pas joyeux je l'admets mais j'avais envie de me remettre dans le drame encore une fois alors... **

**C'est un POV alterné précédé d'un petit (minuscule) dialogue. **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Paring :** HPDM

**Rating :** M (Toujours, toujours :p)

**Disclamer :** Toujours la même rengaine : tous les droits vont à JKR!

**Souviens-toi que je t'aime…**

- Cache-toi ! Fais vite, il ne faut pas qu'ils te trouvent !

- Non Harry, non je ne veux pas ! Tu ne partiras pas sans moi !

- Il le faut ! C'est trop tard, tu entends, trop tard !

- Harry…, dit-il des larmes plein les yeux

- Je sais, chut, ne pleure pas mon ange, tout ira bien, embrasse-moi une dernière fois

- Tout ira mal tu veux dire ! Je ne veux pas que tu partes, je ne veux pas ! Pourquoi tu ne te caches pas avec moi, on pourrait être ensembles…

- Et ils me retrouveront et avec toi en plus ! Non, je préfère que tu reste, moi je dois y aller, pas toi, c'est moi qu'ils prennent en faute ici, reste pour nous, pour moi…

Un regard accablé lui répond et des lèvres s'approchent des siennes pour les sceller d'un baiser désespéré, les larmes pour accompagner le tout.

- Ne sors surtout pas, tant que tu entends des voix, tu restes caché, d'accord ?

Un hochement de tête très faible en guise de oui, des yeux gris qui brillent.

- Aller, j'y vais ! Promets-moi de prendre soin de toi quand ce sera fini ! Tu as fait le serment inviolable de toute façon, mais je veux te l'entendre dire, une dernière fois

- … Je te… je… je te le promets…

- C'est bien, lui sourit-il, un doux sourire plein d'amour. Et surtout, n'oublie pas que je t'aime !

Une porte qui se referme, des petits cris qui s'en réchappent et le voilà partit…

**POV Draco**

- Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry…

Je suis ridicule, je suis un imbécile, UN MOINS QUE RIEN ! Tu es partit et moi je moisis ici à t'appeler, à te murmurer, mais tu ne reviendras pas, tu ne reviendras plus…

Pourquoi ces salauds ont-ils décidé ça, ils n'avaient pas le droit, après tout ce que tu as fait pour eux…

- ILS N'AVAIENT PAS LE DROIT !!

J'ai beau crier, je suis sûr que tu as jeté un sort de silence. Tu me connais trop, je t'en veux pour ça, je t'en veux parce que tu es le seul qui me connaît vraiment et tu es celui qui me laisse.

- Pourquoi…

Je le sais déjà, mais j'aimerai te l'entendre dire, entendre ta voix car bientôt elle se sera plus, comme toi…

J'en ai mal, mal au cœur, mal à la tête, mal à ma voix, mal à mes yeux, mal à mon corps. Je n'ai eu le droit qu'à un baiser, un ridicule petit baiser, c'est comme ça que tu me dis au-revoir ? Et même si je t'ai pressé contre moi toute la nuit sans fermer l'œil pour me souvenir, de toi, de la douceur de ta peau, m'encrer cette image de toi, t'encrer toi dans ma rétine, je ne veux que toi dans ma pauvre vie, mais tu es parti…

TU ES PARTI !!

Je t'aime moi, tu comprends ?! JE T'AIME ! Quand on aime on donne et on ne reprend pas ! Ils n'ont pas le droit de me prendre ton amour, ils n'ont pas le droit de t'arracher à moi de cette manière, comment veux-tu que je m'en sorte si tu n'es plus avec moi ? Moi sans toi ça n'existe pas, c'est comme une obligation, sans toi je n'existerai peut être pas, tu es mon souffle, ma raison d'être, ma raison de vivre… Et si tu n'es plus là pour le voir à quoi bon respirer ? A quoi ça sert de rester dis-moi ? A part peut être souffrir un peu plus, parce que la faculté de penser n'est pas marquée sur pause et que se rappeler ça fait mal.

C'est comme un coup du cœur, qui part sans prévenir, à cause d'une petite chose anodine, qui fait revenir les souvenirs, un gouffre dans lequel on s'enfonce, une marrée noire dans laquelle on se noie, un brouillard dans lequel on s'efface, une tour de laquelle on tombe, un sol sur lequel on s'effondre.

Ne plus pouvoir se perdre dans cet éclat vert, ne plus entendre les petits mots par lesquels tu m'appelais, ne plus voir ce sourire se dessiner sur tes lèvres, ne plus rien à voir à faire à toi, plus de toi…

Draco Malfoy a perdu son « lui », il a perdu sa vie…

Entends-tu les tambours de mon cœur Harry ? Ces abattements de coups que je te destine. Ils me rappellent que je suis en vie et ça me chagrine. Si je pouvais sombrer dans une abîme, ne plus jamais remonter, y rester à jamais…

Pourquoi tu ne reviens pas, reviens-moi, ne me laisse pas tout seul…

- Reviens-moi Harry, je t'en supplie, reviens-moi…

Je n'ai plus que mes yeux pour pleurer…

**POV Harry**

Je m'avance vers eux, les justiciers, les lois de ce monde magique, la bienveillance de notre secret, eux qui sont sensés protéger notre société, les juges du monde sorcier.

Les menottes aux poignées, ils m'entraînent sur l'estrade où tout le petit peuple m'attend gentiment. Je vois Kingsley qui n'ose pas me regarder dans les yeux, il aura au moins essayé, ça n'a juste pas marché…

Les spectateurs sont là eux aussi, je distingue une masse rousse : la famille Weasley, au complet et Hermione qui se cache la moitié du visage sur l'épaule de Ron. Mon meilleur ami, il ne pleure pas lui, il est fort, je l'ai toujours su, il me regarde avec loyauté, il s'empêche de craquer, il ne veut pas le faire pendant, il pleurera après.

Mon regard dérive sur les autres personnes de la foule, le mépris et le dégoût se lit dans le leur. Ils me détestent je le sais, ils me reprochent la seule chose dont je suis fier, le seul acte qui m'a donné la vie meilleure, le secret de mon bonheur, la réussite de mon cœur : l'homme que j'aime.

Saviez-vous que nous n'avions pas le droit d'être différents ? Par là j'entends ne pas avoir les mêmes préférences. Oui, la société sorcière ne tolère pas ces « cochonneries », cette « perversité », cette « anomalie » de la nature humaine. Mais ce n'est pas seulement pour ça qu'ils me punissent, non, ils m'auraient enfermé pour une année, peut être deux pour ce « crime ». Non, ce qui les dérange vraiment et donc la raison de ma sanction aujourd'hui, c'est la personne que j'ai choisis pour ces « abjections ». Un fils de mangemort, ça a fait un scandale ! Le Survivant, l'Elu, le Sauveur, le Vainqueur de cette guerre contre le Mage Noir de tous les temps s'allie au mal ! Aucunes preuves n'a pu inculper Draco d'être un mangemort, parce qu'il n'en était pas un. C'est moi qui est trinqué, ma faute était bien plus lourde à leurs yeux, j'étais l'ordure qui les avait trahis, le répugnant personnage, le « sale » dans l'histoire. J'étais leur plus grande déception, leur abomination, l'ignoble imposteur pour certains, le déshonneur pour les autres.

Il devait assister au spectacle, mais je l'ai protégé, je lui ai bandé les yeux en quelque sorte, je l'ai caché, isolé de ce massacre. Je ne veux pas qu'il voit ça, je ne veux pas qu'il voit l'horreur qui habite ce monde dans lequel il vit. Et surtout, je n'aurai pas pu tenir bon s'il avait été en face de moi. Non, je ne dois pas perdre contenance devant ces pourris, je dois être fort, comme Ron, pour nous, pour notre salut, je ne leur ferai pas le plaisir de craquer en public, ça jamais !

Voilà comment ils me remercient de les avoir débarrassé du vil serpent infâme, voilà comment ils me médaillent ! Je suis désolé de te faire subir ça mon amour, mais ça sera bientôt fini, c'est bientôt la fin.

- Harry James Potter, Sauveur du monde sorcier, accusé d'avoir sympathisé avec l'ennemi Draco Lucius Malfoy et d'avoir eu des relations homosexuelles avec lui. Sentence : la mort.

Je suis au milieu maintenant, j'ai le monde à mes pieds une dernière fois avant d'y rester. Tu es tout près, tu dois avoir senti le changement d'ambiance de là où tu es. Pardonne-moi de devoir te faire supporter cette scène par le biais de tes oreilles. Pardonne-moi je t'en prie, mais il faut que tu reste en vie. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir forcé, mais je serai le seul à payer, il le faut ! Je paierai pour deux, je te dois bien ça après ce que j'ai vécu avec toi. J'ai encore ton odeur sur moi et le goût de ton dernier baiser. J'ai encore la sensation de tes bras autour de moi, le doux tintement de ta voix.

J'ai espoir que notre histoire ne sera pas vaine, j'ai espoir qu'un jour elle serve ! Hermione est encore là, j'ai confiance en elle, les habitants sont lâchement utilisés, elle pourrait tout faire changer. Mais pour ça, il faut un sacrifice, pour que plus tard l'on raconte comment une génération a idolâtré un jeune homme pour ensuite le mettre mort.

J'avance en bon condamné vers là limite crée pour les aurors. Je suis content, ce sont mes amis qui vont m'achever, c'est toujours plus glorieux que d'être tuer de la main d'un mangemort ! Je regarde Lupin, blanc comme un linge, la mâchoire crispée et Tonks à ses côté, le ventre tout arrondi. Je n'aurais pas la chance de voir leur progéniture, mais je sais qu'ils seront heureux.

- Levez vos baguettes !

Ca y est, voilà comment finie ma courte vie. J'aurai voulu la passer à tes côtés, vivre au creux de tes bras et m'éteindre d'un baiser sur tes lèvres. J'aurai voulu fonder une famille, partager tant de choses, voir du pays et surtout te rendre heureux. On dirait que j'ai tout foiré, mais tu ne te laissera pas abattre, il ne faut pas, tu es un être généreux, trop beau et trop merveilleux pour te laisser dépérir. Tu vaux même mieux que moi, voilà pourquoi c'est moi qui suis ici et pas toi.

- En joue !

Je ferme les yeux et je visualise les traits fins de ton visage, la blancheur de ta peau, l'orage dans tes yeux quand tu me désir, ton buste parfaitement sculpté, ton sexe dressé, tes cuisses fuselées, tes chevilles tes pieds, tes mains longues et habiles, ta bouche, ton nez, tes sourcils, tes fesses bombées. Tu es quelqu'un de sublimissime mon cœur, tu es ma partie manquante, ma moitié, tu es le plus bel être qui m'est été donné de voir. Je repense à ton sourire et j'étire moi aussi mes lèvre à cette image.

- Abattez !

J'ouvre les yeux et personne n'a bougé, ils me regardent en attendant comme un signe, guettant mon accord. Alors le sourire ne m'ayant pas quitté je murmure assez fort pour qu'ils entendent :

- Allez-y qu'on en finisse…

_Et surtout, Draco, surtout…_

- Harry…

Des lumières vertes traversent l'espace

- N'oublie pas que je t'aime !

- HARRY !!

Et le corps du Survivant s'effondre, le fantôme d'un dernier sourire aux lèvres et l'éclat vert d'un regard amoureux dans ses yeux.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, (vous êtes très courageux!),**

**Bises à vous,**

**Zouille **


End file.
